


Ambient Temperature

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Bangkok is hot...





	Ambient Temperature

**Author's Note:**

> Missed the Camelot Drabble prompt sign ups for a few weeks due to relocation and laptop issues.  
> This is me catching up.

"Oh my god! Why is it so hot?"

Merlin grimaced as he shuffled in his seat, the hard moulded plastic stool not offering any comfort. He  
felt trickles of sweat run down his back into the waistband of his jeans.

"Considering the fact that Bangkok is close to the equator and is essentaily a swamp, the humidity  
should not come as a surprise."

"Thank you Wikipedia." Merlin wiped some of the condensation off his bottle of Leo and flicked it at  
Arthur who didn't even have the good grace to wince as the droplets hit his face. "How are you not  
melting?"

Arthur merely shrugged.

"This isn't normal. If anything, this is excellent proof of global warming. All nay sayers should be forced to  
sit in a Bangkok market at noon, trying to drink their beers before it reaches the ambient temperature."

Arthur sighed. "Look, if you're going to complain, we can fly back to London tonight."

"And miss out on Loy Krathong? Not likely. Also, it's cold as a witch's tit back home." Merlin sipped his  
luke warm beer. "Do you think Morgana's tits are cold? I mean, where did that expression come from?"

"One, don't talk about my sister's tits. Two, I'm not the English literature graduate here. I did suggest we  
go drink in that Irish pub down the road. You know the one with large fans and indoor air conditioning,  
but no. You wanted an authentic Thai expereince. Well." Arthur swept his arm out as if that punctuated  
his point.

Merlin ignored him, focusing instead on the table of Thais sitting nearby. In the centre of their table sat a  
bowl of small green chilis.

"They're eating them like popcorn," Merlin pointed out.  
"Don't even think about it."

"But maybe thats the trick to beating this heat?"

Arthur shook his head. "I think its just baiting you to make a tit of yourself." He finished his beer and  
stood.

"Where you going?"

"The hotel. They have ice."

Merlin abandonded his beer and followed Arthur to the main road to catch a cab back to their hotel.

It was later as Arthur was running the block of ice he held between his teeth up the inside of Merlin's thigh that Merlin realised that he definitely preferred the cold.


End file.
